Im Not Tired
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Nikkie smut story.. since we havent seen or heard from that couple in a while... Eh.. just go on and read the story.. it is a Smut and it is not a Spandy fanfic.. just to let you know ahead of time... R&R


**Another smut story whoop-D-doo.. another Spongebob and Nikkie story.. eh sorry its not a Spandy story this time... but who cares.. thanks for clicking guys..**

* * *

Nikkie yawned from the kitchen table as she finished her last bite, Spongebob looked down at her as he continued to rub her sore shoulders, "Looks like you're getting tired." he noted, Nikkie looked at him, "huh? Oh.. yeah… it's been a long day at work." she said Spongebob frowned, "Well you need to relax, and if he doesn't let you then I'll go down there myself and.." "Thanks Spongebob." she interrupted him.

Nikkie turned to look at him, "As much as I'd love you to.. I couldn't allow that, you're too good to get in a mess like that for nothing, it could get you arrested and me fired." she said, Spongebob sighed, "But.."

Nikkie stood up to him and softly kissed his lips, "You really are the sweetest man I know." she said as she slid her hand down the side of his face, "I don't want you to get involved more than you already are." she said, "but, Nikkie.." "Spongebob, please? I really appreciate it… but I'd appreciate it more if you left it alone." she said as she kissed his cheek before she walked to the sink to wash the dishes.

Spongebob stepped in front of her and pushed her back slightly, "Fine… Just… go take a bath and, get some rest.. Let me do the little chores down here." he said, Nikkie smiled, "No, I can *yawn* " "Nikkie.. You are exhausted you need to get as much sleep as you can before that old bat summons you in the morning." Spongebob said, Nikkie sighed, she couldn't really argue with him there, Nikkie let out another yawn, "Alright… I'll see you in a little bit then." she said as they kissed, and Nikkie turned around and left the kitchen.

* * *

Spongebob threw the wet rag in his hand into the sink behind him as he finished the kitchen, he yawned while stretching his arms over his head, "Ooh I think I did a good enough job.. Now I think I'll take a quick shower and head straight for bed." he spoke to himself as he walked up the stairs to take a shower.

The warm water ran down his body as he stood under the water, rivers of warm water flowed gently down his body and than meeting at his feet and sliding down the drain, along with all the dirt and soap.

Spongebob stepped out of the shower onto the shower rug, he grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry himself off before dressing himself in his teal pajamas.

* * *

Spongebob stepped out of the shower and stared at the lump in his sheets, he smiled as he could hear her calming breathing. Spongebob pulled the covers up slightly to let himself in, he wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head softly between her neck and shoulder, he softly kissed her ear before whispering goodnight.

Nikkie tried her best to keep her eyes closed but found it almost impossible with him holding her the way he was, his fingers softly tickled her sides while his warm breath blew chills down her spine, and he wasn't even trying, he was just relaxing, but it wasn't easy for her to do the same as she softly pressed herself against his groin, she moved her hips slightly to find the lump in his pants.

Spongebob softly grabbed onto her hips, "Nikkie.. Wh, what.." he stuttered as she continued to move her hips, Spongebob lifted up the covers to look under them to see himself slowly become erect.

Spongebob moaned she forced him to hold her hips in place, "Nikkie…" he moaned, he was beyond clueless, "I, I thought we were trying to sleep.." he said, Nikkie stopped moving her hips to turn to him, he could barely see her face the moonlight only helped a little bit.

Spongebob turned to turn the light on next to him, the light shined dimly in her face, she was staring at him as he held himself up on his side, her hand slowly ran across his chest, her eyes stayed glued to them before she looked up at his face,

"How can I sleep with you hugging up on me?" she asked, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "Sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset.. Or to wake you up.." "Oh who said I was mad?" she asked as she slowly unbuttoned two of the buttons on his night shirt.

Spongebob looked down at her hands, "I, I, I don't understand…" he stuttered, Nikkie giggled, "I love it when you act like this." she said before she kissed his lips, Spongebob let out a moan as she infiltrated his mouth.

Spongebob held her by the back of her head as they kissed, sweet smacking sounds filled the room as their kisses became deep and wet, their hands traveled all along each others bodies before Nikkie pulled out of the kiss taking his bottom lip along with her.

Nikkie looked into his eyes, he was clueless but too turned on by her actions to question her as she pushed him on his back and climbed over his lap, she moaned and ran her fingers over her lips as she sat on his hardon.

"Huh.. Thanks to you… huh.. I can't sleep." she softly panted before she reached down to her white t-shirt that she stole and slowly began pulling her shirt up and over her head, her yellow breasts came bouncing out of the white cloth, leaving nothing on but her blue panites.

"Huh.. I'm not.. Tired anymore…" she said as she yanked his hand to her chest, "Huh.. they still feel soft?" she asked him, Spongebob nodded and let out a loud gulp before he sat up and began licking one of her nipples while caressing the rest of her boob.

Nikkie moaned as she held onto his head, "Huh, Spongebob." as Spongebob's hand ran down her body and onto his, slipping his hand just under his pants he began rubbing himself as his other hand slowly made it way under her panties.

His fingers softly ran over her bush before running between her lips, she shuddered as he began rubbing her, Spongebob let out a groan as she started rubbing him, her hand placed just above his head as she gently rubbed him.

Spongebob let out a cry as he brought her in a tight hug, "huh.. N, Nikkie." he panted as his fingers penetrated her. He slowly added more fingers as he repeatedly thrusted his fingers in her.

Nikkie sped up her movements before he had enough, Spongebob roughly pushed her down on his bed as he pushed himself between her legs, his soft hand brushed up her named legs before running up her body, he grabbed and rubbed at her left breast before he drove back in for another kiss.

Spongebob sat up and began to unbutton his shirt, the soft material slid down his arms and onto the bed beneath him.

Nikkie ran her hands up his chest before stopping at the band of his night pants. She stared up at him as she slid the silky pants down with ease, leaving his briefs behind.

Nikkie leaned up to his erection, grabbing at the bottom of his bulge she gripped onto his balls as she kissed his chest, it wasn't long after that her lips found his erection.

She began rubbing him as she placed her mouth over the cloth and began licking and sucking, she could taste him just beneath the white cloth.

Spongebob groaned as he reached down and slid his briefs down, allowing his manhood to bust out, standing high and happy.

Nikkie held onto the base of his cock before her tongue ran up his shaft leaving behind a trail of saliva.

She pinched at the sensitive skin around his shaft, just to hear that squeak of defeat, his knees would buck with each pinch.

"Huh huh.. Uh oh Nikkie, p, please." he would cry out to her, begging her to stop and then bitch when she would, "So.. Stop… means.. Don't stop." she said in a low whisper hat sent chills down his body.

"Huh.. Huh I'm going to cum." he warned, Nikkie smiled, already but haven't even started yet." she said, Spongebob panted as he covered his face.

Nikkie smiled before she lowered her lips down on his shaft, she still held at the base of his cock just above his balls as she sucked his cock, her hands worked on his balls, rubbing and pinching at his sack.

Spongebob wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked down at her, he tugged at the back of her head as he began thrusting in her mouth to match the paces of her bobbing.

Nikkie sat up on her knees as she swallowed his seed, Spongebob panted as his hands dug into his sheets.

Nikkie giggled as she leaned over him and began kissing him, her tongue slipping into his mouth and out, "huh.. That was great." she whispered hotly in his ear before she started licking the inside of it.

Spongebob groaned as he started to rub himself back to life, they weren't done just yet.

Spongebob grabbed at her hips and began grinding himself against her crotch, he then found the thin string of her thong and slowly pulled it off, tossing the small piece of clothing behind his head, he then shoved her on her back and began kissing her her while he rubbed his thick meat sausage between her lips.

Nikkie found it almost impossible to keep their lips connected as he was become too much for her, how was she supposed to get up for work tomorrow morning?

Spongebob moaned slightly as he descended to her lower body, kissing softly at her neck to trigger a satisfied moan from her lips.

He always knew what to do to please her in these situations, and seeing her pleased pleased him, seeing her in this state.. Crying out for him to finish the job begging him for more of his touches.. Made him want more.

Spongebob pushed his thumb through her warm wet lips, he dove down to clean up the ocean, licking and sucking as much as he pleased, if he teased her just enough, things could get rough, in a good way.

Nikkie used her knee to nudge him, "oh stop playing." she sounded out a whisper, Spongebob smiled as he dug his fingers in further, "Huh.. Oh Sp, Sponge…" she moaned as she gripped onto her breasts.

Spongebob stood up high on his knees as he stroked himself, tugging ever so slightly as he glared down at her red face.

Spongebob then fell between her legs and pulled himself up to her face. Nikkie brought him in for a deep kiss, her hands wrapped around his neck as he guided his cock to her pussy.

They both let out a groan as he penetrated her walls, she continued to hold into the back of his neck as he slid further inside, "Huh.. Spongebob." she cried as her legs tightened around his hips, Spongebob let out a grunt as she grew tighter around his thick member, Spongebob scrunched his face up from the intense hotness that he got from her, he quickly sped up going twice as fast with just as much force.

Nikkie let out a loud yelp as he bit down on the skin around her ear, his breath was hot and heavy, causing her to grow even wetter than before, "Huh Huh, Sponge huh bob huh" she panted, "Nn.. hun… oh wow.. Huh huh, Sp.." Spongebob latched onto her lips, their kiss was intense and wet, tongues lashed out at each other, "Nn.. huh Nikkie…" he grunted, "Huh… I'm.. huh.. Gonna.." he let out a unfinished warning.

Nikkie looked up at his face and smiled, "Huh.. Huh yeah huh Me.. too.. Huh oh.. Cum inside me.. Huh I wanna… huh feel your h, hot… hun… cream hun.. Oh Spongebob… just.. Hun come inside…" she moaned she could barely make out her thoughts as he continued to thrust himself inside.

Nikkie clung onto him waiting for him to fill her with his seed, she let out a grunt as she felt herself release, Spongebob shouted out as she came clamping down on his cock,"Ahh.. oh… oh.. Huh oh w, wow.. Huh." he let out as he exploded inside her cavity, his warm fluid spreading to each inch of her vaginal walls.

Spongebob collapsed over her, his head fell between her shoulder, he kissed her neck as he rubbed her head, "Huh...I love you." he said while he kissed her ear, he then fell to her side, trying to catch his breath.

They pulled the sheets back over their exhausted bodies, Nikkie nuzzled up to his chest as he held her close to his naked body.

 ***ring ring ring***

Spongebob and Nikkie both groaned as her shell phone went off, Nikkie picked up her shell phone and placed it by her ear, "huh.. Hello?" she answered, "Nikkie this is your boss, I need you to come in and cover this shift." a male voice sounded over the phone.

Spongebob groaned, "Tell him you can't come in." he said, Nikkie glanced down at her boyfriend, "You know I can't do that." she said, Spongebob just turned on his side, "Whatever, you can't just spend one day in bed with me." he said, Nikkie clicked her tongue, "Spongebob…" Spongebob just let out a loud humph as to ignore her, Nikkie smiled she always found it cute when he did this.

Nikkie clicked the end button on her phone before setting the electronic device on the night stand at her side. Nikkie curled up next to him while wrapping her arms around him, "You are such a drama queen." she said Spongebob glanced up at her with a smile but it faded as he turned away.

Nikkie kissed his ear, "You are so cute when you act stubborn," she said, Spongebob giggled, "You think I'm cute?" he asked her, Nikkie laughed, "You know I do… I can't get enough of you," she said as she squeezed his chest, she then kissed his side again, "I love you, you know that." she said, Spongebob turned to look at her, a smile came across his face.

Nikkie giggled as she kissed him, "If you call in sick for work… I'll call in sick for work." she said as she poked his nose, Spongebob giggled, "Deal." he said before he attacked her face.

* * *

 **Well… I could add more but.. Eh I think this is good enough… thank you guys for reading.. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
